Vegeta Must Die
by Jrik23
Summary: Far past any hope of redemption.  Vegeta has sealed his own fate and now it is time he face the ultimate consequence.
1. Chapter 1

"Gohan, come to bed."

"Just ten more minutes."

"It is two in the morning. Come to bed. Besides you have to wake up early if you are going to find the parts you need."

It has been 7 years since the end of the world. Seven long years since Vegeta ended it all. We all thought he had changed, especially after the defeat of Buu. But the past ultimately repeated itself and my father Goku was not around to fix it. Cell was defeated, he couldn't touch Vegeta or Trunks, but did he defeat him? No, he was baited into allowing Cell attain his perfect form. We never believed that it would happen again. His pride got the better of him. My wife Videl believed that it was his inner Goku that made his decision but she wasn't there.

It could be argued that my father did the same thing. Giving Cell the sensu bean before I fought him. While it was true that Goku did let Vegeta go and did heal Cell, neither did the horrific things that Surac did.

Surac…Even today his name put chills down my spine. We still don't know where he got his power from. Only that he was a serial rapist and murderer. He took great pains to rape and brutally murder all the women of the Earth while their significant others watched. He could even seem multiply his body to be more efficient at his task. It was the only explanation for his sudden ability to be a multiple places at once.

It started out small. With only a few rape victims displayed in horrific ways. The monster needed to be stopped. With every victim he got stronger. No one could stop him. He hid under the radar for more than a decade with only the path of destruction in his wake. Then it became a game.

Vegeta caught a glimpse of him and they fought. Ultimately Vegeta won, but did he kill the man? No, he left him defeated. Vegeta had enjoyed the fight too much. I wasn't interested in fighting anymore, and I was the only one close enough to his level of power. So he used Surac as a fighting partner. Playing and toying with him then letting him go. Both gone long before anyone could reach the battle scene. The locations of the fights were always different and always among large cities and always with massive number of casualties.

Bulma and Trunks were of no help in halting these fights. Bulma refused to believe that her lover was purposely killing people for the sole purpose of fighting an almost equal. Trunks was even less capable of believing that his father was capable of these atrocities. They just couldn't understand that in Vegeta's mind they were all collateral damage.

The death toll had reached more than 1 billion in 10 years. That didn't stop the rampage and the game of cat and mouse that had started so long ago.

It changed 7 years ago. I could blame myself for the path this took, and I did for almost two years after the end. I blamed myself for not finding Surac, and not stopping Vegeta. I came to the conclusion that I didn't have the ability to find him that Vegeta had. I didn't have the resources of Capsule Corporation either.

I never thought that Bulma would facilitate Vegeta's deadly game. Whether Bulma was ignorant or not it still happened and was not my fault. It was Vegeta's. Everything that happened, every death that occurred and all the children forced to watch their parents die, was all Vegeta's fault.

It stopped being a game when Vegeta came home from the hunt to find Bulma and Trunks murdered by the man that he left alive for his enjoyment. I could feel the change in Vegeta from that moment on he wanted revenge and he was going to have it. It didn't take long for Vegeta to find his target and get his revenge.

Unfortunately it didn't end there. He felt the need to end his life, not only his life but all life. He blew himself up and half the planet making it uninhabitable. I was able to save my wife's life. My daughter was not so lucky. I can only hope that she died in the blast and not in the vacuum that followed from the loss of atmosphere.

It was only by chance that Videl and I found an old Capsule Corporation Space pod. I get chills thinking about what would have happened if we weren't on our way to visit Bulma. Yes, we did see everything. That is the only way I know what happened and am able to make an educated guess as to what caused the end of life on Earth. It didn't take long to realize that everyone on Earth was dead. The mushroom cloud in the distance and the sudden vacuum of space to come to the realization that we were the only ones left alive.

I will never forget when Videl regained consciousness. Her pleading for Pan to be alright and the harsh reality that she was not. My determination to stop this from ever happening was what pushed me forward. The loss of my daughter was enough to drive me to the brink. If I was not the only presence on Earth Videl would have left me a long time ago.

Every day I searched through the rubble in a space suit, searching for anything that would help ease our suffering and give us the answers we needed. Four years to the day I found what I was looking for. Four years since I found the schematics that would set into motion events that would ultimately lead to Vegeta's demise.

Luck was on my side as I pulled apart the metal casing surrounding the only compressor in existence. The last part was finally in my grasp. I flew as fast as I could towards our home keeping mindful of how much stress the space suit could hold. I landed in front of the spaceship and waited for the recompression system to complete its cycle. I walked in and removed my suit and ran towards the storage room.

"You found it didn't you?" I turned around and found my wife with a fake smile. "So when do you expect it to be complete?"

I placed the compressor on the floor and walked towards Videl. "In about 3 days. I just need to compress the fuel."

"Gohan, I have made up my mind. I am coming with you." My smile faded away and I stepped towards her once again. "I am coming! I don't want to hear it. No more excuses! If something happens to you…" With an embrace the hysterical woman calmed down. "Ok…I won't stop you."

The next few hours went smoothly as we both worked on Bulma's invention. I never knew she had worked on designs for it. I always thought that necessity was what drove future Bulma to build the time machine. Since there was no dire threat there was no need for her to design one. The schematics were perfect. The data and journals were enough to get into the mind of Bulma as she designed the machine. It became a small hobby for the overworked scientist. The journals started after the defeat of Cell and continued till the day she died.

She perfected the time machine. There was not going to be any dimensional skip. Whatever changes we make in the past was going to affect our time-line. This gave rise to more problems as a massive paradox was now Bulma's biggest concern. This part took the longest time to perfect. She played with time, traveling in time with baby rats a few minutes before their birth and then terminating the life of the parent. She documented all the attempts with varying results. One of the most common was the disappearance of the rodent's children. But rarely a temporal rift would form for a short time and then disappear. No notation was made on the affects of the rift only of its appearance and subsequent disappearance.

These tests led her to the creation of a temporal serum. Only the chemical formula was present with the pages describing how she developed it being torn out. At the bottom of the page she wrote, "I am so sorry…"

It was time. We were going back. I gave the serum to both of us and encapsulated the Spaceship. "Are you ready?" She nodded her head and we both stepped into the Time machine. "Say good-bye Videl. This world will never exist."


	2. Chapter 2

"So when are we?" Seemed like a completely logical question but without a newspaper it was tough to tell. "Don't know yet. Never the less we need to keep our power level down so that no one can detect our presence. Let's head to East town."

"Why are we keeping our level down? I thought they didn't know how to detect power levels in this time?" Videl did have a point…

"Well I don't really know when they learned how to detect power levels but I do know that when my uncle came to find my dad, Piccolo and my father needed the Dragon ball radar to find me. Since we don't know when we are we need to be careful." Videl seemed to think for a bit before turning her head towards the east and took off into the sky.

"Are you sure you want to do this? We could start a new life here. We could never replace Pan but she would want us to move on." Looking towards the ground I contemplated her words, "Videl, history will just be repeated. Vegeta needs to be eliminated."

"What about Trunks? What about Bulma? Don't they deserve to have their lives?"

I was surprised by her questions. She never once questioned my motives in the past. I had come to believe that she had accepted my plan. "Videl…This needs to be done. He killed off all life on this planet. He is responsible for countless deaths on many planets. He is far past redemption. If it means that one innocent life must be sacrificed so be it."

We landed on the outskirts of East town, trying our best to blend in with the crowd. "Hey there's a newsstand, let's see. Fall, day 137 of 734 AD. I'm 5 years old…"

"So what does that mean? Are they here yet or what?" Videl's hands were motioning me to get on with my explanation. She seemed a little apprehensive and excited about our confrontation.

"I don't know Videl. I don't exactly remember the date Vegeta and Nappa arrived. I can only hope that we arrive on time. The last thing I want is for history to repeat itself."

Videl looked a little confused and put one hand on her hip and the other on her forehead. "I don't get it. Why can't you feel them again?"

I rolled my eyes and faced her, "They are too weak to be felt from this far away. Unfortunately their eye pieces can. But we might as well head off in that direction and hope that we are correct on our calculations."

We both lifted up into the air and took off in the direction of the battle. I could never forget the location of my first real battle. I couldn't wait for bitter sweet revenge. Vegeta had to die.

It didn't take long for us to reach the site. In the distance I could see Vegeta and Nappa standing arrogantly across from my counterpart and Piccolo. It was finally time to end the nightmare. It wasn't enough for me to defeat Vegeta. Believing that a Sayain defeated him would not hurt his pride as much as a human humiliating him. Videl was aware of my plan and she was giddy with the prospect of fighting a real challenge. Or so she thought.

"Are you ready Videl?" Videl turned to me smirking nodding her head once. "Remember you promised that you would not interfere unless they both attacked at once."

Right before we were about to head in Krillin, Yamcha and Tien arrived. I had planned on talking to them while Videl dealt with Nappa. I didn't think that it would take very long. Videl didn't realize it but I thought Nappa posed as much of a threat to her as a house fly.

"Let's go. Have fun." We headed in and landed between the two groups. I can see Vegeta and Nappa's eyes rise up a little in curiosity.

"More pathetic humans to kill? Prince Vegeta you don't mind if I take them on, do you?" Vegeta looked at Nappa and then at the humans.

"Very well but don't take too I want to find these dragonballs and have my wish granted soon. So don't try my patients." Nappa nodded his head and walked forward.

He looked at the group and smiled wickedly, "I think that the Saibamen are enough to defeat this group." He clicked on his eye piece, "Power level of 14000 combined and there are 8 of you! How pathetic! Two of you don't even have a power level of one! It is amazing you can even fly with that power reading!"

"Nappa you idiot! Raditz was killed by them and he claimed they only had a level of 400 at most! They are somehow able to mask their power level." Nappa looked at is prince and back at the group. "No matter, there is no way that they could be hiding that much power from me."

I walked over to the group slowly with as much of an inviting face as I could muster. "Do not worry we are not your enemy. We have come to fix a mistake. You may fight them if you wish but I would not recommend it. We can defeat them without incident or if you like, your pride can take over and you can die one at a time."

Krillin walked forward with a look of suspicion, "how can we trust you?" The others seemed to agree. I looked towards my former master.

"I don't care who you are but if you interfere I will destroy you. This fight is mine and mine alone!"

I had expected this reaction. "Piccolo, is that why you trained the boy? To fight alone?" He was out of words and only crossed his arms and grumbled to himself. "Videl, the Saibamen are complete. I wouldn't waste your time with them it isn't really worth it. Please just get to the real fight. I am sure that we are all interested to see what you can really do."

Yamcha didn't seem to like the idea of a woman fighting in his place, "are you kidding me? You tell me that I will certainly die if I fight but a woman can fight with no objection? I am fighting and that is final!"

Videl looked at me and I sighed, "Very well…I will not interfere if you wish to fight them." As I watched the veteran fighter battle the green alien, I couldn't help but marvel at the beauty of it. I never really thought about the other fighters other than to think that they were my father's friends. Every movement Yamcha made seemed to flow harmoniously with his opponent. They were in a sort of dance, touching off in fluid movements whether to block or advance.

It is sad to think that these fighters would never pass on their knowledge, or that most would discontinue their study of the martial arts. I blame Vegeta for this, but it was not only him. It was all the Sayains that came to this world. If not for their influence, Yamcha, Tien and Krillin might have had the heart to continue their individual training.

Alien genes are what stole their heart. The knowledge that no matter what they did to train, Goku and others like him, would always be stronger tore at their will and repeatedly told them they were children grasping for something they would never truly understand.

Only after watching this fight did I really believe that they had more to offer humanity than any of us Sayains. My power was unmatched but at the same time my heart was not completely there. Yamcha was bored, and with no challenge and no inspiration, Yamcha had not progressed in his training. That is until he was called up by the guardian of Earth. Only death would meet him, only defeat would accept him. He needed a reprieve. He needed praise. He needed to be told that out of a world of billions, he was among the top ten fighters. He needed to be given a mission.

Yamcha's dance ended with two extended hands over his head and a powerful downward thrust into the alien's head. As I watched Yamcha land near the crater formed by the impact the alien had with the ground I witnessed once again history try to repeat itself. "Yamcha will not die this day!"

With a quick release of my power the Saibaman exploded just as he was about to jump on Yamcha's back. Yamcha stood wide eyed, and then in a moment of understanding nodded his head toward me. "Thanks…"

It was a simple gesture of gratitude, but it gave me redemption for the lack of action in the past. I looked towards the rest looking for who would want to fight next. None stepped forward, "Videl, it is your turn to shine."

She smiled and raised her arm towards one of the Saibamen. "Goodbye…" I narrow beam of energy shot out in multiple directions hitting the remaining five green men in the head. It was a quick execution.

"This is impossible! They had a power level of 1200 each! They were all equal with Raditz!" I could see Nappa shaking in rage. While in the background Vegeta was beginning to lose patients. "Nappa you fool, dispose of these insects quickly!"

Nappa straightened up and looked towards his first victim. It seems as though he had singled out Krillin as his first victim. Unfortunately for him Videl was not going to be ignored. She appeared in front of him the instant that he hinted on his advance. "Get out of my way girl." Nappa raised his arms in an attempt to forcibly move Videl.

Videl grabbed his hand and twisted it in an awkward position promptly snapping the bone. Nappa's howl of pain was one for the record books. Wasting no more time she side kicked him in the back with enough force to paralyze him for good.

The kick tossed Nappa. He landed at the foot of Vegeta, "Vegeta help me! My back…It's broken!" Vegeta smiled and grabbed onto Nappa's outstretched arm, "Sure I will help you…To enter the afterlife!" Vegeta once again demonstrated that no matter what dimension or change in history he will always be a murderer. He tossed Nappa high into the air and with a quick collection of energy executed him for his weakness.

Vegeta looked towards Videl, "Seems you have some power within you. Tell me where I can find the Dragonballs are and I might let you live." Videl looked at Vegeta with disgust, then looking back at me she said, "This is for Pan."

I a swift motion she sprung forward faster than anyone could see and lodged her fist into Vegeta's stomach. With her other arm reached out and grabbed his body to prevent him from flying off into the distance. I had walked over to the two just close enough to hear what my wife was saying. "You are far past redemption. The billions upon billions of lives that you have ended will finally have their revenge. My daughter will finally have her revenge."

She pulled her hand out of his stomach. Her arm drenched in blood. "This is not the end of me! You will soon know the true might of a Sayain!" He shot up into the air. It was amazing to see that even with a large hole in his stomach he was still able to hold so much power. Videl looked at me questioningly. "He is looking for the moon. He intends to transform."

Videl nodded her head and looked towards the sky. After a short while Vegeta came back down to Earth, "You think destroying the moon will stop me from transforming? I am the Sayain Prince! No one can defeat me!"

He then concentrated his energy and produced a bright light in the atmosphere. It wasn't long before the transformation began. It was a site to behold. It is rare to see someone transform without needing to fear for your own life. "Hahahahaha! You will now feel pain like none have ever felt before!" He reached with both hands and quickly grabbed Videl. "Now that I have you in my grasp there is no escaping death. I will crush you!"

Videl's hard expression never left her face as Vegeta raised her to his eye level. All at once she gathered her energy and still within Vegeta's grasp shot forward slamming both of his own hands into his face. The force of the blow could be heard for miles and the shockwave blew all nearby off their feet. Vegeta was knocked off balance and wailed in pain from the explosive blow.

"Now to bring you back down to size." With one swift motion she cut off his tail and watched as Vegeta lost his transformation. Videl waited for him to compose himself, "Are you ready?" Vegeta didn't respond only advanced with an outstretched hand and nailed Videl in the face.

She never moved an inch. Her head accepted the blow with as much care as a gust of wind. Then it happened. The moment I thought would never come. Vegeta had only shown this side of him once and that was against Freiza. He showed fear.

"Now is not the time to be afraid. Now is the time to die." Videl raised her hand and created a large energy ball, "May you rot in hell." The blast blinded all and left a wake of destruction for miles. There was nothing left of Vegeta once she was done.

With her rage subsided she walked over to me with tears in her eyes. "Would she be ashamed of me? Did we do the right thing?" I kissed her forehead, "I hope so." Still holding on to Videl I raised up into the air avoiding the influx of questions that were sure to come. There were no answers to give so they were avoided completely.

I flew towards the spaceship with hope for this future. We landed right outside and looked inside to find it a complete mess. "Looks like we have company." Videl gave out a long sigh and stepped inside the spaceship and suddenly froze her face white as a ghost. "What is it? What do you see?" I turned the corner and froze myself. I rubbed my eyes in disbelief.

"Hey guys, I thought I would make breakfast. Sorry about the mess. I was kinda pissed that you left without me. So do you know if we made it to the right date?"

I couldn't say a word, my wife was no better. She was crying freely now. I could feel my eyes starting to burn, and as though a sudden queue was given we both launched ourselves at our once dead daughter. "Mom, dad? What's wrong? Why are you crying?"


End file.
